Deep fried turkeys and Karo pie
by jayer
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in Bluebell. Post Homecoming and Coming Home
1. Chapter 1

"You sure about this, Wade?"

Wade shook his head. "Charlie, you ask me that every year and every year I tell you that I've got it covered."

"I just don't want-"

"Charlie, it's covered." Wade smiled at the older man. "You just go and see those grandkids and enjoy your day off. Bring me back some of Maggie's cookies as payment."

"Afternoon, Dr Hart." Charlie smiled at Zoe as she walked up.

"Charlie. Wade." Zoe smiled as she settled on a stool.

"Decide you wanted that ride after all?" Wade grinned.

"Now it does look like rain."

"I've still got over an hour on my shift."

"No worries."

"Get you something while you wait, ma'am." Charlie asked. "Burger. Piece of cobbler."

"Not really hungry. But I will take a cup of coffee."

Charlie reached for the pot on the warmer and shook his head. "How about I start a fresh pot?"

"Charlie Drew, you spoil me." Zoe laughed as the older man disappeared into the kitchen.

Wade grabbed a towel and started drying the rack of glasses on the end of the counter. "You really come here for the ride or are you just avoiding going home."

"Both." Zoe sighed. "It's a bit too quiet there by myself."

A shout from the other end of the bar pulled Wade away and Zoe sat watching the hustle and bustle.

"There you are." Charlie sat the cup on the counter with a flourish. "And I know you said you weren't hungry but there was this one little sliver of pie left, really not enough to sell to anyone and I know you wouldn't want it to go to waste." Charlie slid the plate in front of her.

"Thanks Charlie." Zoe smiled. "Good pie."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got stuffing to finish preparing."

"Stuffing?"

"Yeah, goes with turkey, gravy, yams." Wade smirked at her. "Don't they have Thanksgiving dinner in New York?"

"Yeah. We have Thanksgiving dinner." Zoe smirked back. "I figured the Rammer Jammer would be closed with everyone at their family's."

"Not everyone in Bluebell has family to spend it with. So the Rammer Jammer fixes dinner for them."

"Nice."

"Glad you think so cause you're coming."

"I don't think so."

"Zoe, Lavon will freak out if he finds out that you spent the day alone. Besides I was kind of hoping you'd be my wing man."

"Your wing man?"

"Yeah, see I'm in charge of the turkeys."

"How appropriate."

Wade ignored her jab. "I've got 12 of them to cook and it can be a bit dangerous so it's best to have someone around."

"How can cooking a turkey be dangerous?"

"You haven't seen how I cook 'em." Wade laughed. "Look you can say no but if something happens you'll end up here anyway."

"You could always call Brick."

"Brick doesn't have your charming bedside manner, or your skilled hands." Wade smiled.

"I don't-"

"Please." He pouted.

"Okay, fine. I'll come to dinner."

"And?"

"And I'll be your wing man, person, whatever. But are you sure? I totally suck in the kitchen. I'll probably ruin things."

"Little chance of that. Charlie's already put most of it together and the rest is coming out of cans. Shelley and Mary Ann can handle that stuff."

"Then what do you need me for?"

"I'll show you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

"You have enough?" Wade reached for the empty plate.

"More than."

"And the turkey?"

"I admit I thought you had lost your mind when I saw that Macgyver contraption this morning."

"But?"

"But I renounce my skepticism. Deep Fried Turkey is excellent." Zoe laughed. "Thanks for dragging me here. It was fun."

"You're welcome." Wade winked at her. "I'm just help Davey finish up the dishes. You wanna take the car?"

"I guess."

"Wade. I've got it." Davey brushed him off.

"I don't mind sticking around." "You were here all day, go on."

"Thanks, D." Wade nodded. "I'll just grab my stuff. Meet you outside?" Wade held out the car keys.

"Okay." Zoe grabbed the keys and her jacket and headed out of the empty bar.

She was lost in thought when Wade climbed into the car. "What's in the bag? Leftovers?"

"Sort of."

Wade started the car. "I need to make a quick stop on the way home."

"Okay."

Wade was silent as he drove to a small trailer park and pulled up in front of an old trailer.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah." Wade nodded. "This will just take a minute. You can wait here."

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"Actually, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Go do what you gotta do."

Wade climbed out of the car and grabbed the bag. Zoe watched as he retrieved a key from under a pot by the door and let himself in. She could see a light come on inside only to go out a minute or so later.

They were back on the main road before Wade spoke. "Every year I ask him to come and every year he has a six pack for breakfast and is passed out by noon. So I bring him a bag of take out and leave it for him. Closest thing to a family Thanksgiving we've had since my mom died."

"I'm sorry."

"It is what it is." Wade was silent again as they drove back to the Plantation.

"Thanks again for today." Zoe said climbing out of the car.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wade asked.

"Home."

"Nope. You haven't had desert."

"Desert?"

"It's not Thanksgiving dinner without pie." Wade playfully grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs.

"Now the pumpkin is just a freezer pie," he said unlocking his door." but the pecan is a genuine fresh made Karo nut pie. Did it myself yesterday." Wade whipped the towel off a pan.

"Doesn't look that impressive." Zoe shot back.

"Oh really." Wade said pulling out plates and forks. "I'll have you know Miss Hart that this recipe is a Kinsella family tradition. Brick Breeland may have cornered the gumbo market but my nana won the county fair pie making contest 20 years in a row with this pie recipe. Why Lemon Breeland herself has begged me repeatedly for this recipe because no matter how many times she tries she hasn't been able to top it."

"You don't say." Zoe took a bite. "Okay, so your culinary skills aren't restricted to fried turkeys and gumbo."

"Thank you." Wade gave a mock bow. "Coffee or wine?"

"Wine?""Nana's Karo pie isn't really a beer dish." Wade opened the small refrigerator. "I got your favorite."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Coffee."

"Suit yourself." Wade threw water and grounds into the small maker on the cabinet.

"Another piece?" Wade said as he poured Zoe a cup of coffee. "I shouldn't but I think I will."

"Bad girl. Pecan or pumpkin?"

"Pecan. Please."

Wade cut the slice of pie but rather than setting it down he grabbed Zoe's coffee and carried them both over to his sofa.

"What are you doing?"

"Thought you might like a little entertainment." Wade picked up a DVD case.

"A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving?"

"One of the top 5 best holiday movies and my second favorite."

"What's your first?"

"How the Grinch Stole Christmas."

"Jim Carrey?"

"Boris Karloff."

"Wow, he cooks and he has decent taste in holiday movies. Who knew."

"Careful there Doc, you might actually start to like me."

"Never. But I do like your pie." Zoe laughed. "And your movies."

"I suppose I'll take what I can get."


End file.
